Code geass Drabbles
by Lelouch of Britannia
Summary: Some Random things about code geass....helps me think of what to write for my other stories....sorry for bad summary...Rated M so i am not limited to what I wirte
1. Geass on Animals

Code geass Drabbles…I don't own code geass

A bunch of Drabbles I came up with helps me consintrait on other stories..please enjoy

* * *

"Brother what are you doing with Suzaku's cat?" Rolo asks

"I am seeing if I can geass it to kill Suzaku"

"You can use geass on animals?"

"I don't know, but if I made Chinese people obey me then why not a cat?"

"Maybe you should ask C.C, because she gave you your geass"

"No this will work, Arthur I order you to attack Suzaku"

The cat just meows at Lelouch "Brother nothing happened"

"Be quite it will work, watch when Suzaku comes through Arthur will attack" As Suzaku comes through the door "now watch" he sets his hand down near Arthur and he bites Suzaku's hand "told you"

"But brother doesn't Arthur always does that"

"Be quite Rolo" Lelouch begins walking away in anger

"Brother where are you going"

"To talk with C.C" Rolo just watches his brother leave.

"Finally he is gone now back to what I was doing" Rolo opens a book and pictures fall out of it and every single picture having a picture of Shirley "having geass that stops time sure has its advantages, especially when she is changing, so I just stop time and take a nice picture of her" Rolo just smiles

Meanwhile-------------------------Lelouch goes and looks for C.C

Lelouch arrives to where C.C is hiding which is behind some trees "C.C why can't I geass animals?"

C.C just looks at Lelouch "now for a person who can destroy Britannia you cannot figure out why you can't geass a cat"

"Shut up, I am able to geass Chinese people and they speak a different language"

"No they can speak Britannian"

"Since when?"

"Since Britannia became a superpower so all countries learned to speak Britannian to avoid miss communication causing a war with them"

"But animals understand human language like a dog sits when u ask it to"

"But their Brain waves are different than that of humans making them immune to geass"

"So I won't ever be able to geass an animal?"

"No"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Sorry its so short..alot of them will be short but some will be long...matters what goes through my head...next chapter will be about....dunno yet


	2. Manga Overodse

* * *

Code geass Drabbles…I don't own code geass….or the references to Gundam

A bunch of Drabbles I came up with.

* * *

The last opposing knightmare faces against the Mk 2. The outcome was obvious but Kallen did something no one suspected. She rushes up toward the knightmare not even giving it time to react but as she approaches the knightmare Kallen beings yelling "My hand glows and roars for me to defeat you" she grabs onto the head of the knightmare activating the Radiant Wave Surgery "Shining Finger" the knightmare is destroyed and Kallen backs off to avoid the explosion

Unfortunate for her she still had the communicator on so Zero heard every word of it "Q-1 when you get back I need to have a word with you"

Kallen turns her knigtmare around and heads for the hideout in the suburbs of the Shinjuku ghetto. She gets out of the knightmare and knocks on the door of her leader "Zero you wanted to see me, may I come in"

Zero opens the door and Kallen steps inside. Zero sits in his chair and Kallen sits on the couch in his room "Kallen you need to cut back on the mobile fighter G-Gundam manga, I mean you yelled it so I could hear, imagine if you yelled it over the intercome, everyone would think you were going crazy and the G-gundam franchise might sue code geass for the phrase might be copyright, especially the way you used it"

Kallen just stares at him with a blank face "you read the Gundam manga"

"Did you hear a word I said Kallen"

"No, but you read manga which one do you like"

"Kallen quit going off topic"

"Come on Zero don't be so uptight around me, I want know your favorite manga"

"Fine, Gundam 00"

"You like Gundam too that is awesome"

"The only reason I like it is for the strategies used in it"

"Still that is awesome"

"Now Kallen you need to cut back on the manga"

"Hey lets cosplay"

"Did you hear a word I said Q-1"

"No, not really"

"Q-1 if you don't listen you might get killed for you might not listen in battle"

"Aww is Zero worried about me"

"Yes you are the ace for the team"

"And the letters Q-1 it means the queen right Zero"

"Yea, but how does that change anything?"

"Well your helmet looks a lot like the shape of a king in chess now that I think about it, hmmm does the king want his queen right now?"

"Kallen what on earth are you talking about"

Kallen lowers the zipper on her pilot suit revealing a little cleavage "does Zero want me"

Kallen may not be able to see his face but she knew he was blushing "K-Kallen s-stop it"

She zips it down a little more "you sure, my body really wants the king"

Blushing frantically Zero quickly yells "Kallen this meeting is over please go back to the knightmare"

Kallen gets up and zips up her pilot suit. She walks out of the room and heads to the knightares grinning "Zero may be the leader but he is a man, and men always get nervous around me, that will teach him not to mess with my manga"

* * *

What did you think of this chapter…I know their short but oh well


End file.
